


Shyan||Thorn of the Night||Jealous!Shane

by Raakxhyr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, jealous!Shane, some sweet quiet pining, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: Shane is a jealous boy who wants to ask Ryan out on a movie date...but, someone is in the way of that





	Shyan||Thorn of the Night||Jealous!Shane

Shane sat at a table with his friends Sara and Brent, sipping from a glass of beer, looking across the room at another couple of friends who didn’t know they were there when they walked in and sat down.

Brent had just finished shift at the bar and decided to stay a little longer to see what Shane and Sara were up to at the time. When he followed Shane’s gaze, all he could do was keep his smile to himself, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You got it bad for Bergara, huh?” Brent asked, his own glass filled with iced water sitting idly in his hand.  
“What? I- no, I just...I was going to ask if he wanted to see that new Pooh Bear movie...I didn’t realize he already brought a friend…”

Shane’s eyes looked over again, watching the happy smile on Ryan’s face bounce around as he conversed - probably sports, probably movies - with his partner of the night, Zack Evans. He glanced at Zack bitterly, and ground his teeth together a little, his chest tightening similar to his hand around his glass, and his other hand tapped on the table with light discomfort. Finally pulling his eyes away, he took a good swig from his glass and felt his leg bounce beneath the table with anticipation, the energy inside him built up, and nowhere to let it out.   
Sara hummed quietly to herself, writing down a few notes inside a notebook she had brought with her, doodles filling up the edges of the page she was on. Her pen tapped on the paper and she looked at Shane with curious eyes. 

“Have you tried, you know, actually asking him?”  
“Ask him? To watch that movie? No, why would I? We all know Zack loves that dumb bear movie as much as Ryan, and that’s a lot.” He spit these words out so fast, he quickly regretted it. The movie wasn’t dumb, he just wanted to find an excuse to feel better.  
“I mean, if they don’t include Kanga or Rabbit, then it’s a real loss,” Sara chimed with a quiet laugh.

Shane’s head immediately turned when he heard Ryan’s loud laughter from across the noisy bar. It couldn’t be mistaken, that loud guffaw of happiness. He could feel his stomach twist again, could feel his mouth go dry. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and he adjusted his jacket around his shoulders. He wanted to be the one sitting there with Ryan, making him laugh, out on the night at the bar. But instead he was with Zack.   
He couldn’t stop them from hanging out. They had more interests together between sports and soft, cuddly bears. Shane could fit into only one of those categories, and suddenly he wanted to shy away, leave the bar.   
All these negative emotions, and for what? His best friend that he couldn’t even walk up to because he didn’t want to interrupt his night, or say anything bad to Zack. The guy hadn’t done anything wrong, and yet, Shane wanted to blame him for something.

“Hey, hey, what is going on?” 

Shane looked up to find the source of the familiar voice, and he thought his heart would break his throat when he saw Zack pulling a chair up to their table, right next to Brent who looked at Shane apologetically and shrugged.  
He then felt a new warmth beside him, and saw Ryan pull up a chair to sit next to him, bright smile on his face.

“Oh-uh-oh-hey-Ry-Ryan-Zack-Ry-hey,” Shane stuttered, and smiled, though it felt forced onto his face, and his heart was racing, cheeks beginning to warm. He felt his palms begin to grow sweaty, and he tried not to let them tremble atop the table, downing what beer remained in his glass to try and calm his nerves.   
“What’s up, big guy?” Ryan asked with a laugh, waving a waiter over to refill his glass.  
“HEy, uh,” Shane’s voice cracked, and he tried to laugh it off, about to reply when Zack, sitting between Brent and Ryan, pulled all their attention away. 

“So, who’s gonna watch that new Pooh Bear movie, am I right? I am so excited for it.”  
“Yeah,” Sara replied with a cheerful nod. “I’m hoping they get the whole gang involved!”  
“You’re right.” Zack nodded, waving his finger. “It is not a true Pooh Bear movie without everyone else.” He nudged Ryan on the arm with a large smile. “Still can’t wait for it to come, though. It’s gonna be a great couple movie, too, I bet. Reminisce in childhood and be with your partner and embrace the Pooh Bear love? Who wouldn’t?”  
Ryan grinned brightly back and laughed again, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah! I second that. Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Shane clenched his jaw and his hands were in tight fists, eyes squinted at Zack, his head tilted down, but he tried not to let it show too much on his face.

“So,” Shane began, holding tight to his empty glass, thumbing the surface. “When are you two meeting up to go see it?”  
“What?” Zack asked with confusion waving over his face. “Whattya mean?”  
“Aren’t you and Ryan going to see the movie together? You seem to be real bear pals after all.” Shane nearly growled as he said this, but he was able to maintain a smooth and calm complexure - at the bear minimum.   
“Haha, no? I’m going with my girlfriend.” Zack raised his eyebrow and smiled at Shane. “Wait, did you, like, think I was gonna ask Ryan out to watch that movie?” He laughed and Shane could feel his cheeks turn a bright red, burning from the sudden warmth around him. “Look, I like Ryan and all, but you won’t catch me making out with him anytime soon.” His smile stretched across his face and Shane suddenly felt like an idiot. 

“Wait a second.” Zack leaned forward onto the table and studied Shane’s face. “Were you...jealous?”  
“No! Why would I be? I just wanted to know if you guys were going out to see it because I was thinking of seeing it, too, and I wanted to know if I could tag a long or something with you guys is all.” Shane nearly dropped his glass and he quickly tilted it back up and set it down, leaving his hands at the edge of the table to rest. “I swear.”  
“Okay, alright. I ain’t gangin’ on you or anything, bud. Anyway, I gotta go back to see my miss so we can have a super romantic take-out dinner. Catch you guys later!” Zack stood from his seat and waved at the group before leaving some cash on the table for his drink and leaving.

Sara tapped on her notebook and excused herself to use the bathroom while Brent said he was going to go home and rest after the long day. That left Shane and Ryan alone at the table and Shane knew exactly what they had all done, quietly regretting coming to the bar in the first place.

“Were you really jealous?” Ryan asked, smiling down at his drink before taking a long sip from it.  
“No,” Shane mumbled, looking down at his empty one, and he bit his tongue. “Okay, yeah, maybe…” He heard Ryan laugh quietly, and turned his head up to look at him, surprise washing over his entire body and he froze, feeling Ryan’s lips suddenly against his own, the taste of beer on their tongues. He was being pulled forward by the front of his shirt, down towards Ryan, and he began to lean in on his own, moving his lips against the other’s.  
He jumped back when he heard his glass fall onto the table, thankful that it hadn’t cracked, and pressed his lips into a line as he sat it back up, looking down with his eyes wide, face red. He could feel Ryan smiling at him, the sense that two eyes were watching his face, and he looked back up then at Ryan. 

“I...I-uh- I don’t- what does- are you-”  
“Come watch the Pooh Bear movie with me, Shane.” Ryan reached out and held Shane’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Shane’s hand trembled, and he could feel that Ryan’s was, too, and he let it stay.   
“Yeah- yes- of course- yes...I...yes. I’ll go with you.” His heart was pounding in his chest, and the smile on his face wouldn’t go away for a while.  
“I still can’t believe you thought I was going to watch the movie with Zack,” Ryan said with a roll of his eyes.”  
“Well, excuse me, but I had perfectly valid reasoning for that. You both get along very well with your interests and have a great love for cuddly teddy bears. Can you blame me?”  
“And you got jealous.”  
“I...yes, I did. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted? You wanted me to admit that I was jealous?”  
“What about ghosts?”  
“Don’t push it.”  
“Okay, well, I got something out of it.”

“Well, what do we have here?” Sara came back with a smile on her face at the two, glancing at their hands, and Shane was about to pull away, but he felt Ryan’s fingers tighten around his.  
“Just a couple of friends planning their date night,” Ryan replied, smiling back.

“Date- date night?” Shane inquired, and he looked at Ryan with bright eyes.  
“Yeah, date night, ‘cause, you know, it’s a thing couples do.”  
“Right. Of course, yeah. Date night. Duh.” 

Sara shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Alright, lovebirds. Come on, I’ll pay for the extra drinks so we can finally celebrate you two getting together. Also, I’m totally texting TJ about this.”  
“What- no- Sara!”  
“Too late.” She waved her phone at Shane with a smile.  
“God, that’s so embarrassing,” Shane groaned, and the other two laughed at him.

“Come here you big headed idiot. That’s what you get for having a big head with a big brain and overthinking things.” Ryan cupped his hand around Shane’s face, and more gently pulled him in for a kiss this time, a soft one that lasted a few seconds longer, and felt like it was still there even after he pulled away before hugging him and laughing.


End file.
